The Baby
by Lemonly
Summary: Molly, Ron, and Ginny Bashing, Maybe some Dumbledore Bashing. IMPORTANT: Full summery is inside. Hermione is pregnant with Cedric Diggory's child and them he's killed. She has to marry someone before the child is born. But who?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: First, Harry and Hermione are twins, looks just like Harry. They grew up with Lily and James, who never died, and their younger brothers: Logan, Landon, Eddy, Cameron, Jesse, Mitchell, Zac, and Nick. Voldemort died that Halloween night, Krum killed Cedric in the maze. The story starts in the trio's fourth year, after Cedric's Funeral. Hermione and Cedric had a secret relationship since she was in second year. Three weeks before the third task, Hermione decided that she was ready to give herself to him. A week before the third task, she found out she was pregnant, and Cedric was a very proud daddy. Only the Marauders, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Amos, Arthur, Lavender, and Parvati know. Fred offers to marry her, to prevent her from being looked down upon. Molly, Ron, and Ginny aren't at all happy with Hermione marrying Fred. How far will they go to get what they want?**

The ceremony just ended and the guest walked solemnly out of the cemetery.

"You coming Herms?" Ron asked, tugging her arm, wondering why she wasn't moving.

"Give her a moment, Ron. He was one of her close friends." Harry said, dragging a confused Ron away. Once the boys were far enough away, Hermione walked slowly toward the grave. Kneeling down, she placed the pink daisy on the grave. She had picked the flower and color based on the fact that they symbolized innocence, something that she had given to him shortly before he died. She swallowed down her fresh wave of tears and placed her hand on her stomach as she stood up. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore; she let the sobs out and would have fallen over had Amos not caught her. She sobbed into the grandfather of her child while he tried his best to comfort her.

"He was so excited. He said that if it was a girl, that he wanted to name her **Esperanza, it means hope in Spanish." Hermione said, quietly.**

** "I know. Somehow, that was the only thing in Spanish that he knew. He was going to marry you. He talked about buying a house in the country, so your kids would have a lot of space. And owning horses, so you could continue with your favorite hobby. He even bought you a ring. He said that if something happened to him, that I was to give you the ring as his last gift." Amos pulled the ring box out of his coat and handed it to her. She hugged him tightly before walking back over to the Weasleys, Harry, Lavender, and Parvati.**

*20 feet away*

"How's she holding up?" James asked as Harry walked up with Ron, looking at his daughter worriedly.

"As well as can be expected." Harry answered. The group looked over to the grave as an anguished wail broke the semi-peace. Harry started over to her but stopped when he saw Amos. He smiled slightly.

"I don't understand why she's so upset." Ginny stated, shaking her head Hermione's antics.

"I know. She didn't even know him that well." Ron agreed with his sister.

"Shut up Ron! You don't know anything!"Harry yelled slightly while Bill and Charlie were attempting to hold back the livid Lavender and Parvati. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Hermione walked up, clutching the ring box with tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry quickly met her halfway and she threw her arms around him, starting to cry again.

"What do you have there, Herms?" Ron asked once she stopped crying. Her eyes flashed dangerously, as well as Harry's.

"Don't call her Herms, Ron. You know she hates it." Harry growled.

"I don't understand why. It's a term of endearment. I need to come up with something unique. After all, we'll be married someday." Ron said, defending himself.

"He was going to marry me!" Hermione wailed out, sobs racking her body again. Everyone but Ron and Ginny immediately crowded around her, trying to console the usually strong girl.

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are. I figured I marry someone like Fleur. But, hey, I guess I could grow to, at the very least, like a wife like you. Just as long as you don't get a job outside of the house."

"You're an ass, you know that?" Harry yelled, infuriated. He lunged at Ron but his mother pulled him back.

"There's something more important than that, right now." She whispered to him. Harry immediately softened when he turned back to his sister. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his shirt. Once her tears had subsided, James pulled out the portkey that would take them to Grimmauld Place where Molly had been preparing food all day for the guest who had attended the funeral.

*Grimmauld Place*

As soon as they got there, Hermione took off to the attic. Lily sighed, worried about her only daughter. She headed down to the kitchen to see if Molly needed any help. Harry stared at the stairs that Hermione had just run up, but upon seeing the look his dad gave him, he headed into the living room, where his younger brothers were. Slowly everyone else headed into the room.

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked, walking into the room.

"In the attic." Harry responded.

"Why on earth would she be there? She should be in the kitchen with me. I need her to learn to cook. She may only be fourteen, but she is going to marry my Ronald. I will not tolerate him being married to someone who burns everything." Molly said, starting toward the steps.

"My daughter will never marry Ron. And I don't know who convinced you of this, but they were sorely mistaken." James said darkly, standing up and walking over to Molly.

"Well, Albus informed us of a prophecy that says otherwise, James. So she better learn the proper housekeeping techniques."

"Hermione is an intelligent girl. And I can assure you that she has hopes and dreams that don't involve keeping the house tidy, the children occupied, or having dinner on table when her husband gets home."

"Well, she better let go of those soon. When she marries Ron, she will be told what to do and how to do and she will do it without talking back."

"Do you even know my daughter?" James asked, walking past Molly and up the stairs, motioning for Sirius and Remus to follow him. He knew that she would open up to them. She was the Potter's only girl and she had all of them wrapped around her little finger. They reached the door and James knocked softly. "Sweetheart? It's us. Can we open the door." They heard a sniffle and then the door opened. They saw Hermione sitting in the old armchair holding a picture in old hand and the ring box in the other. They moved quickly over to her, shutting the door. James pulled her up and got her situated on his lap, cradling her as best he could. Remus and Sirius kneeled down on either side of them.

"Molly needs to know about the baby. She's planning on teaching you how to be the perfect housewife for Ron." James said.

"As if I could ever be a housewife, much less to Ronald." Hermione spat out bitterly.

"I know. I told her off, but she won't give up."

"I think it's time for Ginny, Ron, and Molly to know." Hermione conceded. James telepathically told Lily that it was time and went back to comforting his daughter.

"What does it look like?" Sirius asked, pointing to the ring box.

"I don't know. I haven't worked up the courage to open it," was her response. They didn't push it any further and the four fell into silence, waiting for the outcome of what was happening downstairs.

*Living Room*

"Harry, it's time." Lily told her son after everyone was back in the room. Harry nodded. By now, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had arrived.

"Everyone, I have something that I need to say on my sister's behalf. Some of you have been wondering why she's as upset as she is. Well, in our second year, she and Cedric had begun a relationship. They were still together. A little over a month ago, she found out that she was pregnant. Cedric had approached me and my father about proposing to her at the beginning of the year. She overheard us giving our blessing. He told right before we went in the maze, Cedric told me that he was going to propose after the task was complete. And then he was killed by Krum because Krum was jealous that Hermione wasn't his." Harry explained. He groaned when Ron was the first to open his mouth.

"Well, she's going to have to marry me now. She'll be shamed if she has a kid and isn't married. Sweet, our first kid on the way and I didn't even have to touch her." Ron said excitedly.

"You aren't the only option, Ronald." Fred said, standing up.

"Sit down, Fred." Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Why! I actually care about Hermione and I already talked to James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry about offering to take her hand. I even bought the ring." Fred said, trying to convince his mother not to brush him aside.

"Because you are the wrong Weasley." Molly stated it like it was a fact.

"You don't know that! And your only basis for that is some prophecy Dumbledore told you when Ron was a baby and when he thought James and Lily had died. It was made up. But you don't care. Your only interest is the money that would come with Hermione. I think I might actually love her, and have for a while. I didn't do anything because I saw how happy she was with Cedric. But I refuse to sit around and let you force her into marrying Ron." Fred yelled, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Arthur! Stop him!" Molly yelled.

"No." Arthur said, standing up to Molly for the first time since he met her.

*Attic*

"Opening it might make you feel better. It sounds a little strange, but it will show you how much he loved you." Remus reasoned.

Hermione nodded and began to open the box when the door opened suddenly, revealing Fred. Smiling, James, Sirius, and Remus stood up and left the room.

"Hey," he whispered, closing the door quietly after he entered.

"Hey," she responded in the same tone, looking down.

"Mione, I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"You know how you need to find someone to marry soon and all? Well, my mom is scheming to have that someone be Ron. I know how you feel about him and I don't want you to have to deal with that the rest of your life. I also realize that you will never stop loving Cedric, but in order to have a future you need to marry someone. So, if you'll take me, I would really like to be that person." Fred told her sincerely as he moved down onto one knee. He tears had started again as he opened up the box he had pulled from his pocket. Shining up at her was a silver ring with a piece of jade with diamonds on one side of it.

"On condition?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow

"Anything."

"I can wear the ring Cedric got for me, as well. If I can ever gather the courage to open the box, that is."

"I would have it any other way."

"Then, yes, I'll marry you." Hermione conceded. A breeze blew gently around them and she smiled. She knew Cedric approved. Fred put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. He took a seat next to her and they sat together for the rest of the afternoon.

"Fred?" Hermione asked at one point.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me open the box?" Hermione pulled out the ring box Amos had given her.

"Of course."

She slowly open the box and found a piece of parchment covering the ring. She took it out and unfolded it. It was a note from Cedric.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am gone. But I promise that I will never really leave you. I will be with you until you die and I will wait for you. I hope, though, that I have to wait a really long time before I see you next. Take care of our __**Esperanza or little boy. I them to grow up with a father, which means that you will have to move on. As much as this will pain me to see, I know that you will never stop loving me nor will I stop loving you. You mean so much to me. There is a Weasley that I know will love you as much as I for the rest of your life. It's definitely not Ronald, and that's all I will tell you. But he has been in love with you for ages. Give it a chance, he'll be a good dad to our child. **_

_**I will always love you, Mia.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Cedric Diggory**_

__As she finished reading, she had tears rolling down her face. Looking back at the box, a smile graced her face. Sitting there was a thick silver band with an Opal in the middle. On either side of it was a single diamond. She placed the ring on her right ring finger.

"He always said that Opal was our gemstone. It's symbolic of confidence, happiness, hope, innocence, prayer, and tender love; believed to endow its wearer with pure thoughts and increased faithfulness."

"It seems very accurate for you two. I don't think I ever saw him look at another girl after he met you."

"He would always call me his angel because I kept him from doing stupid things. Too bad I didn't have the heart to convince him that entering the tournament was a bad idea. But he was so excited about that I just couldn't." Hermione sighed and rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"We better head down stairs." Fred said after about five minutes.

"I guess you're right." Hermione responded. They slowly stood up and made their way down stairs.

"Oh Hermione, darling, I was just about to go up to get. Ron will be marrying you so I need to show you how to cook his favorite meals." Molly said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders and guiding her toward the kitchen. Ron smirked boldly and Fred was shaking with anger. Did his mom really only care about pleasing his youngest son.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away from her husband and his best friends' grip and storming over to Mrs. Weasley. She quickly pulled her daughter out from under Molly's arms and James told Logan to take his younger brothers upstairs. After they left, Harry went to stand next to his mother.

"If you think I would sit by and let you try and force my sister to marry that pig you call a son, then you are sorely mistaken. I have heard about how he talks about girls and what he wants his future wife to be like, and I can guarantee that Mione will never be that girl. She's independent and smart and is trying to cope with having the baby of the man she loved, who just died. SHE'S the one who gets to choose who she wants to help her raise the baby. And by the looks of it, she chose Fred. So get over it, then get over yourself. You can't dictate her life, you don't have the right." Harry ranted. Ron, hearing this, stood up furious.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I will marry your sister. I will force her to stay at home. I will make her into the submissive housewife she should be, even if that means killing Cedric's kid." Ron said threatenly. Seeing the looks he was getting, Molly took him and Ginny with her and a 'pop' was heard from the kitchen before anything could happen to them. Harry took the now trembling Hermione into his arms, letting her cry on him again, before taking her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's eyes welled up with fresh tears as Molly and her two youngest left Grimmauld Place. As the adults left the room to figure out how to deal Molly and her youngest, Hermione felt comforting arms around her and her eyes met the bright blue ones of Fred Weasley. She melted into the embrace as a few tears escaped and flowed slowly down her cheeks.

"He won't be able to come anywhere near you, Mione." Harry said, walking over to her. Fred released her and she walked into Harry's waiting arms.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Because I won't let him. In fact, no one here will." He softly informed her, determination clear in his voice.

She looked past him and saw almost all of Gryffindor and all of the, now, fifths years in the school, including Slytherins, who offered small, awkward, smiles in her direction. She returned theirs with a tentative smile. It didn't surprise her to see Daphne and Pansy, who had begun dating Harry and Neville, but she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, and Theodore Nott.

"Do you want to go upstairs? I know the little guys always cheer you up." Harry offered. Hermione nodded and let him lead her up the stairs.

*Down stairs*

"Poor Hermione," Daphne said, watching her boyfriend take his sister upstairs.

"Yeah, I've never seen her this way." Neville said as Pansy gripped his hand tighter.

"I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up." Pansy said, resting her head on Neville's shoulder.

"Yeah," everyone in the room sighed out.

"Hey, Fred?" George asked randomly.

"Yeah?"

"Why Jade?"

"What?" Fred asked, thoroughly confused.

"Why did you pick Jade for the ring?"

"Because it symbolizes harmonious living, intelligence, longevity, strength, and purity; believed to endow its wearer with good luck and good health; embodies charity, wisdom, courage, justice, and modesty. I thought it would be perfect." Fred said.

"Cool…" George commented, causing the room to go back to being slightly awkward.

*Library*

"Mione, what's wrong?" Nick asked his sister. He was only three and all he knew was that a kid from Hogwarts had died.

"I'm just sad about what happened." Hermione told him, picking him up and going to her favorite chair. Once she sat down, Zac and Mitchell came over carrying a book. They were five and twins and loved it when their sister read to her. Hermione smiled at them and moved to sit on the floor. The three youngest Potter kids gathered around her as she began to read from The Grimm Brother's Fairytales. Harry watched from the door until Logan noticed him and dragged him into the room, discussing the Hogwarts Quidditch teams. He was a first year and was going to try out for Gryffindor's next year and couldn't wait. He, unlike his older brother, had the perfect mix of obsession with Quidditch and love of learning, pleasing both parents. Jesse, Eddy, and Cameron saw him enter and decided to jump on him. Logan followed suit and Harry began to wrestle his younger brothers. Landon looked over his book at them and rolled his eyes, going back to reading. He would be entering Hogwarts that year and was already reading his sister's books from third year, notes included. The three youngest looked over at their brothers and decided that it looked fun. They quickly forgot about fairytales and ran over to the, now dog pile, and jumped on, causing a groan to escape Harry, who was on the bottom. Hermione laughed at them, then at the expression on Landon's face.

"Why are they so immature?" Landon asked his sister. She just laughed in response and walked over to him.

"Tell me the truth, Mione, since no one else in this house will. How well did you know Cedric?" Landon demanded, looking up at her.

"He was going to marry me." Hermione told him truthfully, kneeling down so that she was eye-level with her younger brother.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Where are these questions coming from?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm not blind; I can see how upset you are. Now, answer the question."

"Yes. Anymore questions you want answered?"

"Who's going to be our brother-in-law?"

"Fred Weasley."

"I guess he'll do."

"Anything else?" Hermione laughed again.

"Not at the moment."

"Okay, well, goodnight, Lanny."

"Goodnight, Mione."

He hugged his sister tightly, happy that she had answered his questions. Seeing this, the other Potter boys immediately got off Harry and ran to tell her goodnight. When they were done, Harry hugged her tightly and reminded her that his room was connected to hers and not to hesitate if she needed him at any point during the night. She laughed slightly before entering her room.

**A/N: I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for this story. If you have any ideas, please share them via review or private message.**

'


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months had passed since Cedric's funeral and Hermione was now in her last week. The residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place hadn't seen Molly, Ron, and Ginny since the funeral. They couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. All worries about them were put aside as Hermione's due date approached.

Fred played the future dad role perfectly. He catered to every one of Hermione's needs, even when she didn't want him to. He went out on the late night craving runs to get her peanut butter and maple candies and rubbed her sore feet after she had spent all day working on the nursery, making it perfect.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati worked endlessly on the nursery, making sure that everything was in its right place. They had painted it a light green before they knew the baby was a boy. After they found out the gender, they got light blue furniture. It took them three months to get it to the state it was in now, but it was worth it.

Hermione stood in the nursery, straightening things up. The baby was due any day now. Her dad, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were giddy with excitement, more so than Fred. Lily could, also, barely contain her excitement of having her grandson. Hermione straightened the picture frames on the dresser. She smiled softly at the one of Cedric, who would wave and blow a kiss. She kissed her finger tips and touched them to his picture. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain followed by a wet feeling. Her water just broke.

"DAD! SIRIUS!" she called for the only two who were in the house.

"What is it, honey," James asked, walking into the room.

"My water just broke!"

James quickly got her down to the fire place, calling for Sirius.

"I'm taking Mione to St. Mungo's now. You contact everyone and inform them that Hermione's in labor. Then get to St. Mungo's as well." James said as his best friend ran into the room.

"Righto!" Sirius said, with a mock salute. James rolled his eyes as he and his only daughter disappeared in the green flames.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the waiting room. Fred and George arrived last, as they had to close the shop. Lily told Fred Hermione's room number and he ran to the room.

Harry had never been more relieved to see Fed Weasley in his life. He had made the mistake of volunteering to be in the room with his sister until Fred got there. Needless to say, that had been the longest ten minutes of his life.

"Remind me never to get a girl pregnant." Harry said, sitting down and pulling Nick into his lap. "I don't know how you did it dad." Harry shook his head, trying to imagine dealing with a woman in labor seven times.

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU DID… NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Hermione's scream was heard clearly in the waiting room. The group laughed slightly. Bill, Charley, Percy, and Arthur Weasley flooed in at that moment.

"Molly doesn't know." Arthur said as they took seats. James and Sirius paused in their pacing briefly before continuing, almost running into each other multiple times. Lily shook her head at this.

"Will you two stop pacing? You've been through this seven times." Lily said, starting to get annoyed at her husband and his best friend.

"Yeah, well, this is the first time it's been my daughter in the room giving birth. I'm allowed to worry!" James defended.

"Yeah, Lils. She's the Marauders' little girl." Sirius said.

"And she's awfully young, Lily." Remus added, his worry showing in his face.

"She'll be fine, guys. Mione's strong, she'll be fine." Harry said, trying to reassure his parents and uncles, as well as himself.

An hour later, Fred emerged from the room, carrying a blue bundle. He walked over to James.

"Would you like to hold your grandson, Mr. Potter?" Fred asked, holding the baby boy out to James. James carefully took the bundle from his soon-to-be son-in-law. James smiled down at the bundle. He was the spitting image of his mother, and by extension James.

"Hey, little buddy." James cooed, tears coming to his eyes. Lily smiled at her husband before taking her grandson from him. James hadn't cried after the birth of a child since he first held Hermione.

"What did you guys decide to name him?" Harry asked after finally getting his mother to relinquish her hold on the baby. He smiled down at the child, "Hi, there. I'm your favorite Potter uncle."

"Who said you're the favorite!" demanded practically all of the younger Potters.

"Colton Cedric," Fred answered proudly, watching as his son was passed around the room.

Molly, Ron, and Ginny flooed in to the main lobby. The nurse warned the group and Fred quickly took baby Colton back into Hermione's room.

"Where is MY son?" Ron demanded.

"He was never your son." Harry responded.

"Now, now, let me see my grandchild!" Molly demanded.

"He will never be your grandchild, Molly. You don't deserve to be a part of his life the way you treated Fred." Arthur said, grabbing Molly but the arm and escorting her out of the hospital.

"I'll get Hermione and her kid, just wait!" Ron said before he and Ginny followed their mother.


End file.
